The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lilac, botanically known as Syringa hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Penda’.
The new Lilac plant originated from an open-pollination during the spring of 2004 of Syringa hybrida ‘Josee’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Syringa hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lilac plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the spring of 2006 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lilac plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since the spring of 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Lilac plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.